Mischievous Melody
by ilgwforever930
Summary: Ginny Weasley and her new partner in crime stumble upon some fun mischievous happenings! R&R please! Just got rid of Writers block, be great if you read it. This is my first fanfic!
1. The Meeting

Mischievous Melody

The girl with crazy hair ran down the hall, 5 minutes late to her class. Her bleached hair on top was bouncing up and down, revealing the black layer of hair underneath. She skidded as she turned the corner, almost knocking down a bunch of first years.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no" she was thinking.

She glanced at her watch, now she was 6 minutes late to Potions.

She was almost there, so close, when….. BAM! She was tripped by Peeves who put a slightly visible wire to trip any students running or walking to their classes. She fell to the floor with a thud, her books flying everywhere. A couple of 6th years were snickering at her. She glared at them with such intensity as she picked up her books that they all ran away before she could beat them. She wasn't scary really, just a bit annoyed. It was her 5th time this month being late to Potions class. It wasn't her fault that her alarm clock never worked! She finished gathering her books, when Mr. Filch came down the hallway.

"Aha! Decided to be truant today, eh?" he asked.

"No! No! I was on my way to class, when I tripped over Peeves's wire! I swear!" she replied.

She turned around to point to the wire, but it had vanished!

"Nice try, but I know you're record. Let's see what Dumbledore has to say about this!" he cackled.

She groaned. At least she wasn't going to Snape, that would have been worse.

The punk-haired girl sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting nervously for the Professor to say something.

"You know", he finally said, "You really do resemble your sister. She was clumsy, woke up late like you did, and a bit of a trouble maker. Not to mention you look like her, Ms. Tonks."

This part was true. She really did resemble her older sister. She looked like her, was a metamorphogus, and, apparently, seemed to follow in her sister's footsteps. Well, almost all of her footsteps. Unlike Nymphadora, she was in Ravenclaw. Quite a bright girl, really, but was just a bit of a fool.

"Yes headmaster, everybody says that." She replied.

"Yes well, just like your sister, I'm going to let you go. Hurry and get to Potions class, and be sure that next time, Jenny doesn't tinker with your alarm clock again" he said with a wink.

She walked out of Dumbledore's office relieved. That was the 5th time that Dumbledore had let her go freely, and she was wondering whether he would do it again. Too wrapped up in her thoughts, she paid no attention to the red-haired girl waiting to see Dumbledore, and walked straight into her, knocking down both of their books into a pile.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Oh, it's no problem" she said with a warm smile.

"Hey, I know you, you're Ginny Weasley! You can hex and jinx like no one has ever done! That Bat-Bogey hex you did on Malfoy the other day was pure genius!" she said with excitement.

"Hehe yeah. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know you. What's your name?" she asked with a giggle.

"O-oh….t-that's not r-really important." She stammered.

"No, no, I insist. Wait a minute…. Don't I have Potions class with you? Nobody really knows your name, but you really are famous for upsetting Snape more than anyone in our year" she said with a devilish grin.

The girl couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Yeah well", she mumbled, "not as many times as my sister Dora. But, you know, maybe I can break her record."

Both of the girls laughed.

"I'm Melody. Melody Tonks. Nymphadora's younger sister." Melody said.

"Nice to meet you" Ginny replied. "I better get going, I have to see Dumbledore. I kind of…well…. Lets just say that Luna won't get picked by Snape for staring out into space anymore"

Melody laughed. If anyone would stand up to Snape, it would definitely be Ginny.

"Maybe you, me, and Luna can hang out some time?" asked Melody.

"Sure, this weekend is Hogsmead weekend, why don't we all meet up at The Three Broomsticks?" suggested Ginny.

"Can't wait." said Melody.


	2. The First Detention

Detention #1:

Three 5th year girls were sitting at a table in the pub called "the Three Broomsticks" drinking Butterbeer. Two girls were from Ravenclaw, both with bleach-blonde hair. The girl with the longest seemed to be too interested in inspecting her surroundings than taking part in the conversation. Her dreamy-looking eyes seemed to be delighted when she found an interesting part of the pub, which was just a simple corner covered in layers of dust. She kept on staring at it though, like she had never such a thing in her life. The other bleach-blonde girl's face was full of delight and even her dark black eyes (which seemed to change color every other second) were laughing with the red-haired girl sitting across from her. At a quick glance, you would have thought that the red headed girl, named Ginny, and Melody that they were giggling over a cute boy, or maybe Ginny's boyfriend, Harry. No, instead, if you decided to look more closely, and even eavesdropped on their conversation, they seemed to have evil grins while comparing their mischievous doings.

"-AND THEN HER HOUSE BLEW UP!" finished Melody, imitating an explosion with her arms, laughing.

Ginny, looking half amused and half in awe, just stared at the girl across from her. After about a minue, Ginny finally spoke.

"Well I guess you win", she said smiling.

"Oh? Well what did I win?" Melody asked with interest.

At this point, the dreamy looking girl named Luna was finally a part of the conversation.

"You can have my Bomble-Noogers" she offered excitedly.

"No thanks", Melody said, trying not to offend her, "I've already got 5 of those."

"Oh well, if you ever need one, you can always come to me" she finished happily with a smile, and went back to staring at the dusty corner she found highly intriguing. She even started writing down notes on a napkin. She seemed to be too wrapped up in the description of the extremely dusty corner that she barely noticed the weird looks her 2 friends were giving her. Pity started to swell up in the other girls' stomachs. It's not like they didn't like her or not want to be her friend, it was just that they wished she was a little more…in her right mind. At that part, a blonde 6th year Slytherin boy walked in and went straight to their table, with triumph all over his face .

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the three little piggies?" he snickered.

"Move along Malfoy. Don't you have a ballerina lesson to go to?" Melody asked casually.

"Where's your sex-slaves Malfoy?" asked Ginny, looking around, "Taking out your anger on us because they've gone on a romantic date without you?"

Malfoy, outraged, pulled out his wand but wasn't quick enough. Ginny had pulled out a think looking can and sprayed a green looking substance all over him. Draco, unsure of what it was, started screaming like a little girl.

"IT BURNS!! IT BURNS!! I'M GOING TO DIE!! OH NOOOO" he squealed.

Melody, taking advantage of his shocked state, decided to jinx him for the hell of it.

"Jibberio!" she yelled, wand pointed towards him.

Now everything that came out of his mouth was jibberish.

"NORMAN GANGLE LIPSIES!!" he yelled.

Taken aback at what had come out of his mouth, he tried again.

"NORMAN GANGLE LIPSIES" he screamed in desperation.

Everyone in the pub started laughing and even Luna took a few minutes from her corner to join in his humiliation. Unfortunately though, the laughter only lasted a few moments, for a man with a cold, blank face, greasy hair, and a black outfit had walked in. The laughing stopped immediately and all eyes turned away, desperately looking for something they could pretend to do. Even Luna knew better, and went back to describing her not-so-interesting corner which she decided to name Conner the Corner. Snape walked slowly to the boy and asked him what had happened as though he wasn't interested at all.

"What happened here?" he clearly was not amused.

"Shormadargen lily-podding" Draco tried.

Snape raised an eyebrow and showed a small sliver of amusement but had then turned to Melody and Ginny, both looking terrified of his appearance, yet happy with their results. They both glanced up at each other, smiled, then immediately went back to looking at the floor as though they were having an interesting conversation with it.

"Ah, Ms. Tonks. What a surprise" he said, clearly not surprised at all.

"Following in your sister's footsteps I see. You and Potter seem to share than in common. I'm half surprised and half not surprised that he didn't cause this…", he looked at Draco, "...mishap."

"But instead, it is you Ms. Weasley. Looks like you to seem to follow your elders. Well both of you obviously did it" he concluded blankly.

"You both can serve detention in my office tomorrow in the morning at 10" he said.

He turned to Luna who was interrogating a piece of that green string of substance that Ginny had produced from the can.

"As for you Ms. Lovegood , it seems as though that you had no part in this, correct?" he asked, partially knowing the answer.

"Hmmmm?" she asked, looking up at him with wide dreamy eyes and a weirdly twisted smile.

"Never mind" he answered, giving her a quizzical look, and even taking a double take, clearly weirded out by her reaction. "Five points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw" he stated.

The 2 girls groaned. He then turned to Draco, eyeing him up and down.

"As for you Malfoy", he said, "let this be a reminder to never mess with the wrong people. It can end you up covered in…. goop" he finished, picking up a piece of green string substance that was on Draco's shoulder. He seemed to be intrigued an even interested in what it was, but then immediately discarded it and stormed off, leaving Draco still talking in Jibberish. Draco then ran off, following Snape and trying to get him to get rid of the jinx, because if he tried to use a spell, it would come out as something else. Melody and Ginny sat down again, resuming their previous competition of mischief, while Luna turned and started talking to a fork about the weather.

--The Next Day in Detention.--

Snape left them alone to clean the classroom.

"I'll be back in one hour. When I return, this room shall be spotless" he snapped, eyeing all of the spills of chemicals and potions-gone-wrong that were spilled all around his room. "Oh, I forgot to mention. No magic. And think of this as payback, for all of the times that Dumbledore let you free. Have fun" he added sarcastically. He gave them a non-convincing smile and walked off.

Both of the girls groaned and immediately went to work. They decided to split the work in half. One would clean one side and the other would clean the other side. Because of this method, they finished half an hour early, the room looking 158 years younger. Ginny wiped off a bead of sweat from her forehead, and stood admiring their work. She then turned to Melody, and decided that it was time she really got to know her. After all, they had only known each other for 3 days.

"So Melody, tell me about yourself" she said grinning.

"Well, my named is Melody Rose Tonks. I am the younger sister of Nymphadora Tonks, a metamorphogus. She and I share that in common, as well as the love of rock, mischief, and becoming an Auror and joining the Order of the Phoenix. Every now and then I like to change my hair style, and I'm sure you've noticed, I like to change the color of my eyes a lot. I am 15 years old, and even though Dora is 7 years older than me, I am still the spitting image of my sister. I think I'll change my hair now" she concluded.

She changed her hair so all of it was black, except for the tips, which, like her eyes, changed colors every few seconds. She also changed the shape of her hair. Her hair now came down to her shoulders, with jagged, choppy ends. She also didn't hesitate to throw in a side-bang. Finishing her hair, and liking the results, she turned to Ginny, who was staring at her with disbelief.

"What?" she asked uncomfortably, "You've seen Dora change her hair before!"

"Well yeah, but…." Ginny murmured.

"But what?" Melody demanded.

"She's never changed her hair SHAPE before" Ginny stated.

"Oh. Well. Yeah. For some reason, I can change a bit more and I can shift into inanimate objects unlike my sister" Melody confessed, looking a bit shameful.

"NOT THAT ITS BAD!" Ginny said, noticing the expression.

Melody laughed, clearly amused that Ginny had fallen for her fake expression.

"What was that thing that you sprayed on Draco anyway?" Melody asked, before she could get punched by Ginny.

"Oh. That's silly string. Some Muggles use it for their entertainment. My dad found it and bought it for me, since he's really into their inventions" she said casually. "Ron actually wanted it, but instead he got this thing called a baseball bat. It sort of looks like a bigger version of a Beater's stick" she said, clearly happy that she had her silly string. "Speaking of Ron, I need to get back at him, and it seems you have a knack for mischief. Care to join me?" she asked, a devilish grin spreading across her face.

"I'd love to" replied Melody, who was happy to be of service.

The rest of the 20 minutes went by, since they were planning revenge on Ron. Once Snape appeared in the room, total shock in his face because of the cleanliness, the girls smiled at each other, bid their teacher goodbye, and went back to the Great Hall to resume their plans.


	3. Getting Back at Ron

Getting Back at Ron

Ginny and Melody spent the rest of the day walking and talking around the school about the possible ideas of revenge on Ron. They'd stop if they got tired, and would sit down, still continuing the conversation. They were sitting outside their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, when Melody stopped talking mid sentence, to ask Ginny something.

"Wait a minute Gin. What did Ron do that was so bad that we're planning nasty things against him?" she asked.

"Oh well, he barged into my room over Winter Break when Harry and I were…" she turned a bright pink, "…snogging" she finished, looking away and coughing with embarrassment.

Melody too had blushed a bit, and turned her head to the left to hide the color in her face. She was a bit embarrassed since Ginny was embarrassed to mention it, and was a bit sorry she asked.

"Well. Then I think it's perfectly safe to say that we can plot and revenge as much as we want" she said, trying to turn their attention back to what was important. "Now, we can either barge into a room he and Hermione are snogging in, or do you have a better idea?" Melody asked, looking through a list they had made.

"Oh. I have a better idea" smirked Ginny. She leaned to her left to whisper into Melody's ear, and as she told Melody her plan, an evil grin spread across both of the girl's faces. They jumped up to their feet and ran towards the forest to ask Hagrid for few of their materials.

"Okay, so now that we have our….weapon. You'll have to change your appearance so you look like Hermione or you won't be able to get into Gryffindor tower. Don't worry about being caught. She should be getting ready for a date with Ron in the room of Requirement" she said as they stopped in front of the Gryffindor dormitories. "I'll also lend you a pair of my school clothes" she finished.

She then left Melody to stay outside and think about what to do and say if anyone comes to her, thinking she's Hermione. After about 15 minutes, Ron and Hermione walked out, hand in hand. They noticed Melody standing there, and smiled at her, and then walked down the hallway. After a few minutes, Ginny came out with a bag full of clothes.

"Let's get into a bathroom, and you can change there" she said hastily, handing Melody her clothes. She had already taken the form of Hermione. She only changed to what people could see though.

Once they reached the bathroom, Melody had already started to take off her clothes, completely oblivious to Ginny standing in the doorway. As she was about to take off her pants though, she realized where Ginny was, and her whole body turned red. Ginny, noticing her friend turn red, looked the other way.

"Uhm… yes the abs are real and so are my…." Melody said trailed off, realizing that she was just making it worse. She finished changing and handed Ginny her clothes, still a bit pink in the face.

"Okay we've got about 3 hours until the potion wares off" Ginny said, looking at her watch unable to look at Melody in the face. "Ron and Hermione should be back in about 2 hours. We should head to the dormitories now, and set it up. We'll have to stay in the common room to make sure that nobody goes up and spoils it" she concluded.

Both of the girls were a bit lost in thought at what had happened, that once they stepped into the common room, they didn't notice the 6th year boy with a lightning shaped scar on his head sitting down.

"Hey Ginny" he said with a grin. He stood up and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Hey Hermione, I thought you were on a date with Ron" Harry asked suspiciously.

"O-oh. W-well I… uhm… I… uhm... forgot something… that I needed…" Melody trailed off.

Harry raised an eyebrow at both Ginny and Melody. Ginny was desperately trying to think of an excuse. Melody then had a bright idea.

"Something?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Something that I needed to drop off for Ron. He said that the Room wasn't working for him right now, and while he was trying to get it open to keep it a surprise, he asked me and Ginny to drop something off" Melody said, snatching the bag from Ginny's hand. She shot Ginny a look that said, "stall him" and went off into the boys' side of the tower. Almost immediately as she had run off, she heard a wet noise sounding as though people were….snogging. Melody felt a rush of blood come to her face, and was glad that she had gone alone.

Once up in the room where Ron's room was, Melody pulled out a cage of 50 spiders. She set the cage down and pulled out her wand. She then took the spider cage in one hand, and let them out onto Ron's bed. Almost immediately, she whispered "Encasio!" and the spiders were not allowed to go out, but someone could get in. She then uttered "amplificus", with a smirk of accomplishment. She picked up the cage, stuffed it in the bag, and ran down. She had walked in on Ginny and Harry sitting in a chair. Ginny was on top of Harry, snogging him.

She cleared her throat. No answer. She cleared it again. Still no answer.

"WELL I BETTER GET GOING TO RON" Melody said loudly through clenched teeth, and then slipped out.

She then walked down the hallway, and changed into Romilda Vane, who, was supposed to be studying in the library. She slipped the bag of clothes under her, and went back to the Fat Lady.

"Parsnip" she said. The Fat Lady let her in, and she returned(only after about 5 minutes) to see that Harry and Ginny were still at it.

Completely oblivious to Ginny, she slipped up into the girl's dorm, put the bag down by Ginny's bed, took out her own clothes, put them under her shirt, and went back into the common room, pretending to read a book. She wasn't really reading a book. She had to keep an eye on the boy's dorm. The book 

also acted as a shield to hide her pink face. She was a bit embarrassed to be in the same room and was a bit jealous.

_I have no reason to be jealous _Melody thought. _She's a girl and I'm a girl. It's not right. Besides, we just met. There is no way I can be feeling these feelings._

But she was. Although they had met just a few days ago, Melody had developed a strong liking to the girl.

_I'm just jealous 'cause I don't have a boyfriend myself. And I have to do this on my own. She was supposed to help, but since Harry got in the way, I was left alone to do this on my own. They sure are going to be at it for a while. I wonder when Ron is coming back._

An hour passed. Two hours passed.

All the while Harry and Ginny seemed to switch positions. They would pause for a few minutes. And even for half an hour they just sat and chatted, not even acknowledging Melody's presence. But little did Melody know that Ginny would occasionally glance up at her with longing eyes. She was getting tired of Harry.

As Ginny was shifting her position in Harry's lap, Ron burst in laughing with Hermione on his arm. The two couples froze in position and stared at each other and immediately went to looking around the room and coughing embarrassed coughs. Even Melody, who was still buried in her book, could feel the awkwardness in the encounter.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Well, I'll be going to bed now. Good night" she said, and turned to give Harry a peck on the cheek.

Hermione turned to Ron and did the same, but murmured a thanks for the good evening. Harry was the first to talk.

"Hope you had a good time. Hope the room didn't cause too much trouble. Hermione told me that it was taking a while to get it open" he said coolly.

"Oh yeah I….what?" Ron asked, alarmed.

Harry, happy with Ron's response, calmly said "Just kidding" and got up and went to bed. Ron was left standing there, scratching his head. He gave up after a few minutes, and went upstairs to his bed to change and sleep. Once Ron had gone up the stairs, Melody made a dash for it to leave the tower. She would have a talk with Ginny about what had happened later. At the moment, she needed to get out before Romilda came back. When she was about to answer the question to get into Ravenclaw(she had changed in a bathroom on her way), she heard a very high-pitched girl scream, and knew that the rest of the school had heard it too. Following the scream, was the cries and swears of Ron Weasley. She smiled a very big evil grin, and knew that the plan had worked.

Melody and Ginny both went to sleep that night, with a wave of accomplishment washing over them.


	4. AN

Hey guys! If you've read this far, well, thanks a million! This is my first fanfic, and I just got rid of my Writers Block. It would be great if you guys could review my story, ykno, give me pointers and constructive criticism. I myself am a fan of Ginny Weasley and Bonnie Wright(the girl who plays her in the movies) and I am completely head-over-heels for Bonnie. (If you didn't know, Melody, is actually me. And Melody is my name, so I basically put myself in the story) So, like I was saying, I'm head over heels for Bonnie, and I was thinking of having Ginny and Me fall in love with each other! Tell me what you think please. If you want them to be together or not, a few suggestions for mischievous things,etc. Thanks again for reading my story and I hope you have enjoyed it even though it is poorly written!


End file.
